CEA levels in the blood (b) and urine (u) of patients with genitourinary neoplasms (bladder, prostate and renal) will be determined prior to the use of diagnostic and therapeutic modalities, during their application and immediately afterwards as well as on a long-term basis. The CEA levels will be related to stage/grade/differentiation of the tumor, the diagnostic and therapeutic events which will occur and to the existence of urinary and extraurinary factors that may change these levels. Determinations will be duplicated and related temporally to the factors mentioned above. From those studies a decision can be made as to relative value of determining CEAb and CEAu in different clinical settings.